


毒物合集

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Kudos: 1





	1. 她为了变强什么都愿意去做

我喝着她为我泡的咖啡。

“因为听说可以变强就去做了嘛，那个‘女子本弱，为母则强‘什么什么的，就去生了小孩啊。”她说起这事的时候看上去不是很高兴，咖啡杯被她放到桌上，刚做好的拉花被她喝跑了型。

“既不需要锻炼，也不需要读书，只需要忍耐十个月就能变强，我还真以为是老天开眼，给女人这么一个专用的快速升级通道呢。”她不满地拍着沙发扶手，仿佛在拍着那些想她鼓吹生育的好处的家伙们的脑袋，用几乎能把脑浆拍出来的力道，“结果啊，被骗了啊！”

“所以……那个孩子呢？”我只能尽量小心的发问，毕竟眼前这个家伙为了变强又是看书又是锻炼，把我这种人从物理或者社会上消灭都是很简单的事情吧。

“处理掉了啊。”她回答得很干脆，“我又不是因为想要孩子才生的，不想要的东西拒绝就行了。”

“这样啊……”我没法思考她的话有什么含义，因为我的舌头已经麻了。

“而且顺便也破除了一个谣言，吃人也不是能快速升级的方法呢。”她从我手中取下咖啡杯，拍了拍我的肩膀，“虽然我觉得可能是因为吃的不是成人，不过我改主意了，抱歉了啊，你就在这待会吧。”


	2. 人们都说眼睛是心灵的窗户

*以眼传心设定：有些人可以通过与他人四目相对来探测对方的想法。

在跟踪的第九天，他终于注意到了我。他从吧台上端了两杯饮料，向我挤了挤眼睛，然后走过来，像个撩妹高手一样拉开椅子、坐下，把饮料推给我一杯。  
“你的名字、你和这个地方，就像是三原色似的格格不入。”他一边观察我的反应一边试探性地与我眼神接触，那是他选定猎物的讯号，这我很清楚，毕竟我已经跟了这个案子一个多月。他喜欢大眼睛的女孩，这样在他杀她们的时候保持目光接触不会那么困难，他是个心理变态，着迷与自己杀人时的样子。  
“听起来你好像和我很熟。”我没有喝面前这杯，而是伸手拿走了他喝过的那杯饮料。  
“人们都说反差越大给人印象越深，任是谁都能记住一个叫做Hellgate的乖乖女，而恰好，她又坐在满是庸脂俗粉的夜店里。”他带着炫耀的口吻拿过我那杯饮料，喝了一大口，表示它绝对安全。那饮料是我喜欢的口味，他的衣服和我的成套，是的，他在炫耀自己做的功课，很明显，他已经读过了我的同事们的心思，已经掌握了我的许多情报。  
“好吧，你赢了。”我向他笑了，我的笑向来看上去有点窘迫。  
“那么，探员小姐，你是知道你永远抓不住我的吧，因为我能读心，而你不能。”他突然伸手扯下了我的墨镜，和我双目对视，两杯饮料被他快速的动作打翻在桌上。

他得意的笑容逐渐融化成了惊恐，然后，像之前那些人一样，开始用手指抠挖眼球。  
看着那张英俊的脸被一点点毁掉，我移开了视线，转身离开。  
人们都说眼睛是心灵的窗户。  
所以我才被叫做“地狱的大门”。


	3. 把车开到悬崖边的我给朋友打了通电话

*副标题大概是：当我准备自杀的时候我在想什么【

车停在悬崖边还有二十米左右，准备打完这通电话就踩油门冲下去。  
因为突然有点害怕所以给朋友打了电话。  
“喂？”  
啊，接通了。  
“我等下要死了。”我说，“打完电话我就准备把车开下悬崖。”  
“所以为什么打电话呢？”对面的声音不是很清晰，“你还是不想死的吧。真想自杀的话早就动手了，才不会告诉别人。”  
我开了免提，手机丢到一边，脚在油门和刹车上来回游移。

“因为我害怕啊，害怕死。但这不是一件我能选择的事情，这是我别无选择、必须要做的事情。”

语毕，踩下油门。  
山下的风景迅速向我袭来。


	4. 致我的敌人

我的敌人啊，你最好竭力博得她爱的庇护。  
当她不再爱你的时候，我便会让你偿还她分娩的痛苦了。


	5. 怕麻烦

前年因为空难逝世的丈夫突然出现在家里，带着歉意向我说明他的假死是为了躲避仇家的追杀。  
“很麻烦的啊，又要伪造死亡又要保证它足够真实。”他这么说道。  
“是啊。”我点了点头。  
活人突然死掉，死人突然复活，无论哪个都麻烦死了。  
所以我把他送回了墓地里，这次我亲眼确认了。


	6. 本院妇产科工作人员须知

妇产科工作人员必须为男性或未生育的女性，并每三个月提交一次体检结果。

所有本医院出生的新生儿都必须置于育幼房内，由护士照顾，仅在产妇要求时由护士从育幼房中带出并交予产妇。

无特殊情况下，育幼房必须时刻上锁，育幼房5米内必须时刻有一名或以上持有门卡的持械工作人员。

育幼房所在楼层每三个月须进行一次消防安全检查。

育幼房两侧通道的金属探测器必须24小时开启。

产妇看护婴儿时必须有两名或以上人士在场，其中一名必须为手持麻醉枪的护士。若人手不足，则使用静脉麻醉，由看护人员判断何时对产妇给药。

在产妇接触婴儿前，护士必须检查产妇3米内的环境，确保没有尖锐或细长的物品可供使用。

产妇所属病房必须尽量处于低层，在因特殊情况处于高层时，病房必须安装宽度小于一婴儿头部的防盗窗。

护士须在查房时检查产妇脚部的识别环是否脱落。注意，识别环可以有效地阻止产妇进入楼梯或消防通道，以防他们经由楼梯前往天台或高层。

与产妇进行沟通交流是被鼓励的行为，这有助于她们的康复。但绝对不要信任她们，无论她们在那之前是什么样的人，痛苦都会永远地改变她们。


	7. 嘘——

立交桥下面的路有时候会有火车呼啸着经过。没人知道它从哪儿开出来的，也没人知道它是怎么开上没有轨道的柏油路的，当然，更没人知道它之后会开到哪里。它就那么发生了，像毫无预兆的风暴，快速地碾过立交桥下面路面上的东西，拖出一条长长的血痕之后就不见了。

这是我最近发现的陷阱，我叫它“立交桥下的死亡列车”，编号58。

也就是说，在它之前，我还发现了57个死亡陷阱。虽然有很多是大家都早已发现了的，不过我发誓，我的发现独立于他们，没有借助任何人的帮助。

毕竟“泄露陷阱的所在地和启动条件”本身就是死亡陷阱，我亲眼看到的，那个想把女儿从“红色出租车”上拉下来的母亲被“不知道从哪里来的gm”给拖到了附近的巷子里，惨叫声不到一分钟就消失了。

简直就像解谜类的生存游戏一样吧。我生活的世界是一个充满着死亡陷阱的世界，没人知道是怎么回事，就像是没人知道自己怎么出生的一样。

大部分游戏都不会给你演示主角是怎么出生和长大的对吧，尤其是那些能捏人的。点击确认——砰——你出现了，身体毫无生长要素，并且自带生活技能和职业，有些人会有从未发生过的成长记忆，不过大部分人都没有，所以没什么好觉得丢人的。

不过和大部分游戏不同，我的生活可没有破关一说，自从获得意识之后，我先花了半年的时间，一边打工维持生活，一边探索城市。这地方还蛮大的，有各种各样的交通工具，不过好在我出生在靠边境的地方，所以能知道很多人可能不知道的事情。

这地方虽然大，但不是无限的，它存在着物理上的边界。高耸入云的墙把这地方围起来，墙四周布满了死亡陷阱，除此之外，墙本身也是死亡陷阱。我曾经见过极为优秀的飞渡者，一看就是身经百战的人士，避开了墙附近所有的死亡陷阱，然后在试图攀爬墙壁的时候被墙壁给吞掉。我身体不好，运动能力低于普通人，虽然依靠不错的记性躲过了各种各样的死亡陷阱活到现在，但自那之后我就打消了逃出去的念头。

后来，连“逃跑”“飞渡”这些词汇都成了语言类死亡陷阱，曾经前赴后继地前往城市边缘的人也便少了。

坏消息：死亡陷阱在变多。他们难道能繁殖吗？我想了一下，觉得非常恶心。

好消息：死亡陷阱并非是无法破坏的。

虽然像列车啊，墙壁啊这种大型的坚固陷阱可能凭借人力破坏不了，但是许多小的死亡陷阱实际上并不坚固，他们从某种程度上就是那类东西里的其中一个，只不过附上些能置人死地的小玩意。如果它本身是一把伞，那它和普通的伞一样容易被大风吹坏，如果它本身是一本书，那它和普通的书一样一点就着。

还记得那个坐上去会惨死的“红色出租车“吗？就在前两天，我看到它被一辆大货车撞得支离破碎，再也开不动了。

而且更好的消息是，死亡陷阱只有在触发的时候才会致人死亡，如果他们没有被正确的使用，那么它们就是无害的。再用那辆红车举例吧，只有进到那辆车里的人才会死，如果你准备乘车，但坐到它的车顶上，或者藏在后备箱里，甚至——如果你真的够薄——扒在车底，它都只是一辆会把你带去目的地的普通出租车。

实际上，一半以上的死亡陷阱都可以依照这个规律进行拆除，小物件那些不用说，大一些的，你也看到“红色出粗车”的下场了，就连人形的陷阱也是一样。我的意思是，他们的确会和正常的人类一样惨叫，求饶，甚至承认他们死亡陷阱的身份并保证绝不启动，来换取一条生路，但有一点你必须搞懂，那就是他们不是人，至少不是真的人。哪怕那些东西今天跪着舔你的鞋底，发誓永远不杀人，可只要有人启动了他们，他们照杀不误。和他们讲道理是百分之一百的白费口舌，对付他们就得和对付鳄鱼一样，封住他们害人的开关，然后干净利索地杀了他们。一个死人身上的死亡陷阱可能依然有效，但把他们扔到阴沟里，总比留他们活着到处转悠，让那些从没听说过那些死亡陷阱的人死掉来得强。

无论从任何角度，我都说不出“摧毁死亡陷阱”这件事的坏处来。不过我想你也猜到了，没人去干这种事。就连最无害的死亡陷阱——图书馆里那几本翻到特定页数就会暴毙的书——现在依然留在它们被发现的地方，上头落满了灰。所有人都知道要避开它，但没有一个人愿意把它们烧掉。

当然，没人下手的主要原因大概是没人知道“摧毁死亡陷阱”在现在算不算死亡陷阱，毕竟“泄露死亡陷阱”这件事成为死亡陷阱也仅仅是一年前的事。到现在还有哪些事不算死亡陷阱？只有有人死亡之后我们才知道。

但是从我个人的角度，我觉得现在“摧毁死亡陷阱”暂时是安全的。那个把“红色出租车”报废的卡车司机还活得好好的，虽然没人知道他究竟是不是故意的，不过他至少是个安全的活证。而且我相信，很多人都知道，“摧毁死亡陷阱”不会有任何后果。

那么你可能会问我为什么我不去破坏那些死亡陷阱，为什么我不做出头鸟，哪怕我知道我自己会是安全的。

我当然不会。那不是破关的方法。或许这几年的生活真的搞坏了我的脑子，但每次想到破坏那些简单的死亡陷阱有多么容易，冥冥中都会有一个想法阻止我。

那不是破关的方法。我毁掉了这一个，还会有千千万万个新的死亡陷阱生出来，就算人类联合起来把能毁掉的都毁掉了，我们依然要面对那些绝不会被轻易破坏的死亡陷阱。它们将把我们都杀死，它们的活儿做得又快又好。

破关的方法只有一个，就是这地方一个活人都不剩，现在新出现的人类越来越少了，总有一天不会再有人来到这悲惨的地方。而在这的人迟早会被死亡陷阱杀死，等到所有人都死光的那天，那些失去触发的死亡陷阱就是我们的合葬墓，我们的陪葬品，这地方会成为死城，被外面的人遗忘，被板块运动挤压成微不足道的历史残骸。

所以没人去摧毁什么死亡陷阱。他们在看过那堵墙之后一定也发现了这一点。

所有人都在等死，等到自己落到哪个不知名的死亡陷阱一命呜呼，为这城市的消亡做最后的贡献。

但没人真的想死，生物的本能是要活。虽然每天都有已经绝望的人去主动触碰那些陷阱，也有一些依然想要翻越墙壁，但还有很多人，像我，依然在拼命地活着，不，这种日子不叫活着，我们只是还没死而已。

但是无论如何，我想，我们心中都有那么一个阴暗的想法，那就是我们要拉着这个地方陪葬。

真正参透这一点的人甚至开始主动地将别人推向那些陷阱。

我在等电车的时候身后突然有人推了我一把，我掉下去了。上一班列车刚走，我有的是时间爬上来。

但是铁轨开始震动了，不远处的隧道里亮起了两盏灯。是那辆穿过立交桥下门洞的列车，原来它在穿过门洞之前会经过这里，脱轨，然后开到街上。

我不想爬上去了，我挨了这么多年，我受够了。我要拉你陪葬，我心里恶狠狠地想，这见鬼的城市赶紧完蛋吧。

他们又推了一个人下来。那个可怜鬼一定不知道发生了什么，一定不知道他的死对于我们所有人的意义。他想要去扳那个变轨拉杆，这可不行，我一把抓住了他的腿，用体重把他留在了铁轨上。

我们最好不要发出声音，那会吓跑车站里的其他人，被车轮碾碎的肢体倒是不用担心，毕竟这个地方有这些东西并不奇怪。我看到站台上推我的那个人向我比了噤声的手势，我会心一笑，我肯定不会发出声音，于是我死死地捂住了另一个落轨者的嘴。


End file.
